Pandora's Tower/credits
These are the credits of Pandora's Tower. Credits Directors * Toru Hoga * Takao Nakano Technical Art * Shuji Yoshida Co-Directors * Hirofumi Irie * Tomoko Nakayama Original Planning * Chikako Yamakura Character Design * Go Takeuchi Co-Director Lead Design * Tsuyoshi Sato Lead Programming / Main Programming * Minoru Sudo Lead Game Planning / Game System Planning * Hirofumi Tsurumoto Voices * Yasuhiro Mamiya * Daisuke Kirii * Kaori Akashi * Eri Nakao * Ryuichi Nomura * Hajime Iijima * Kazuyoshi Hayashi * Noriko Suzuki * Keita Goto Voiceover Direction * Yoshikazu Iwanami * Ayako Misawa Casting Support * Office Osawa Co., Ltd. * Daisuke Fujimoto Voice Recording Studio * AZ Studio Voice Recording Engineer * Sakiko Sato Voice Editing * AZ-MIX * AZcreative Art Design * Go Takeuchi * Kaori Kotani * Yu Taniguchi * Yoichi Nakano * Yoko Mizutani * Arisa Shinokura * Yui Nakayama Illustration * Go Takeuchi * Kaori Kotani Character Modelling * Noriyuki Kondo * Yuya Wada * Yuka Tanaka * Yui Nakayama * Yoko Mizutani * Arisa Shinokura * Yuki Yamamura Field Modelling * Kazutaka Kishi * Noriko Sasaki * Hiroshi Hisanaga * Yuki Yamamura * Yurika Kobayashi * Yuya Wada * Yoko Mizutani * Toshiaki Kawada * Yoshie Onoe * Yuri Shiosaki * Michiko Ogiyama * Noriyuki Kondo Field Detection Modelling * Kojiro Uno * Yurika Kobayashi * Akihiro Okada * Michiko Ogiyama Motion * Makoto Baba * Ryuji Suzuki * Hideo Nakajima * Toshiyuki Ogi * Tsuyoshi Sato * Yukiyasu Hiraki * Shigeru Hayashi Event Scene Design * Shigeru Hayashi * Makoto Baba * Yoshie Onoe * Hideo Nakajima * Yuri Shiosaki * Toshiyuki Ogi * Ryuji Suzuki * Yukiyasu Hiraki * Tasuku Ejima * Michiko Ogiyama Event Scene Support * Yoshihito Misono * Tomoko Okawa * Yusuke Bekki * Tadashi Tanaka Effect Design * Hirofumi Irie * Tadashi Tanaka * Yuki Yamamura UI Design * Yoshinori Sugiyama * Tomoe Kamizono Modelling Support * Groove Box Japan Co., Ltd. * Wataru Nakamura * Yusuke Tanaka * Shingo Fuse * Miku Kamikawa * Masatsugu Tanaka * Kazuki Saito * Pegasus Japan Corp. * Shinya Takiguchi * Naoki Kohira * Kazuhiko Arao * Fuhito Yamamoto Harvest Festival & Ending Movie * D•A•G Inc. * Kenji Sato * Atsuko Okami Opening Movie & Event Scene Support * anima inc. * Haruyasu Akagi * Kosuke Kama * Hiroaki Miura * Takaya Iwamoto Memories Movie * KeiMA Motion Acting * Japan Action Enterprise co., ltd. * Hitomi Hiraki * Syunichi Naito Library Programming * Yasuhiro Ishii Material Programming * Hirohisa Kitamura Field Programming * Yuji Hoshino * Tomoki Goto * Ryohei Yoshida * Yohei Kataoka * Satoru Noda * Nariaki Iwatani Observatory Programming / Item Programming / Camera / Event Scene Programming * Yuji Hoshino Aeron Programming * Tsuyoshi Kumagai * Yohei Kataoka * Hirohisa Kitamura * Tomoki Goto Elena Programming * Hirohisa Kitamura Enemy Programming * Tomoki Goto * Satoru Noda * Nariaki Iwatani Master Programming * Satoshi Tomita * Hiroyuki Shiotsuka * Ryohei Yoshida Window / Menu Programming * Hirohisa Kitamura * Akihiro Goto * Nariaki Iwatani * Satoru Noda * Maki Terai * Yohei Kataoka Sound Composition / Arrangement / Music Direction / Acoustics / MA * Takayuki Kobara Arrangement / Acoustics / MA * Yuichi Hirose Support * Electro Sound Co., Ltd. * Pure Music Office Music Direction * Wataru Suzuki Arrangement * Tetsuya Yoshikawa * Kazuhira Degawa Level Design * Natsumi Doi * Yoshiaki Asari * Akira Inoue * Masashi Yamauchi Menu Planning * Natsumi Doi * Keiichiro Tomohiro Enemy / Boss Planning * Hirofumi Irie * Kunio Asahara * Yoshiaki Asari Event / Text / Script * Akira Inoue * Keiichiro Tomohiro * Yoshiaki Asari Camera Assistant * Yusuke Fukushima * Yusuke Bekki Planning Support * Ryuji Kuwaki Main Theme * Catenae Fortunae Conducting / Arrangement * Tetsuya Yoshikawa Orchestra * Elysium Philharmonic Orchestra Recording Studio * Sound Inn Studios Recording/ MIX Engineer * Norio Mikogami Original Music * "Dies Irae" from Requiem * Composed by Giuseppe Fortunino Francesco Verdi Second Theme * Eternal Blessing Song by * Yucca * Courtesy of Pony Canyon Inc. Lyrics * Yoko Yamada * Taro Horiuchi Arrangement * Kazuhira Degawa Recording Studio * Hi.t Sound Recording/ MIX Engineer * Hi.t Sound * Masanori Ihara Recording Assistant * Hi.t Sound * Tomotaka Kiuchi Original Music * "Liebestraum" No. 3 * Composed by Franz Liszt Chorus Direction * Hiroshi Tanabe * Wataru Suzuki Leader * Voice field, inc. * Yoichi Ichinose Recording Studio * Hi.t Sound Recording/ MIX Engineer * Hi.t Sound * Masanori Ihara Recording Assistant * Hi.t Sound * Tomotaka Kiuchi Soprano * Yoko Suzuki * Masumi Harada * Yumiko Saito Alto * Risa Oki * Ayano Kunito * Tomoko Miyakoshi Tenor * Yasutaka Anzai * Takahiro Nagai * Yoichi Ichinose Bass * Toshiihiro Tachibana * Isamu Ishizuka * Norihira Aoki Background Music (arrangement, 4 songs) * Original Music * No. 4 "Z ceskych luhu a haju" from "Ma Vlast" Symphonic Poems * Composed by Bedrich Smetana * "Amarilli Mia Bella" from Le Nuove Musiche * Composed by Giulio Caccini * Symphony No. 6 Op. 74. 1st Movement * Symphony No. 6 Op. 74. 4th Movement * Composed by Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky Background Music (arranged and mixed) * Original Music * "Dies Irae" from Requiem * Composed by Giuseppe Fortunino Francesco Verdi * "Liebestraum" No. 3 * Composed by Franz Liszt European Localisation Localisation Management * Erkan Kasap * Matthew Mawer Localisation Producers * Olga Kuznetsova * Sibylle Steinau Translation and Quality Assurance * Keywords International Localisation Quality Specialists * English - Eren Baykal * French - Zadia Messerli * German - Alexander van de Bergh * Italian - Christian Massi * Spanish - José Manuel Malagón León Localisation Coordination * Takao Nakano * Yuki Sakamoto * Tomoko Nakayama Artwork * Yoshitomo Kitamura * Ryosuke Hirayama NOA Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Eric Bush * Tomoko Mikami * Pat Wells * Kyle Hudson * Sean Egan * Zac Evans English Audio Recording / Audio Production * Keywords International Audio Direction * Ignition Studios, London Voice Actors * Wayne Forester * Nigel Carrington * Ryan Philpott * Clare Corbett * Charlotte Sanderson * Ann Beach * Charlie Hayes Special Thanks * Rika Yamamoto * Kazunari Suzuki Assistant * Koichi Tohboh Test Play * Keiichiro Tomohiro * Ganbarion Debug Team * Taro Kotabe * Tetsuya Yamada * Masanobu Okawa * Tsuyoshi Takeda * Ryota Takahara * Koji Fujimoto * Kaori Matsuo * Asami Fujishita * Makoto Ata Producers * Chikako Yamakura * Hitoshi Yamagami Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Category:Credits